A Sheet Of Memory
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Ketika hidupnya baru saja dimulai kembali. Setiap lembar masa lalunya dapat ia lepaskan kecuali satu lembar berharga di hidupnya./ "Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, kan?"/ "Sasori, lihat apa yang dia lakukan!"/ "Kita akan mengunjungi orangtuamu."/


Summary: Ketika hidupnya baru saja dimulai kembali. Setiap lembar masa lalunya dapat ia lepaskan kecuali satu lembar berharga di hidupnya./ "Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, kan?"/ "Sasori, lihat apa yang dia lakukan!"/ "Kita akan mengunjungi orangtuamu."/

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story By: Akasuna Sakurai

Rated: T

Genre's: Family/Romance/Drama

Warning's; OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), AU, DLDR!

.

.

Chapter I: Aku Akan Mengabulkan Keinginanmu

.

.

Suara mesin terdengar bising ketika proses pencetakan berlangsung. Baru saja desain untuk robot terbaru diselesaikannya. Butuh waktu dua bulan setelah banyak hal terjadi.

"Sasori, otsukaresamadeshita."

Sebuah senyum hangat disertai tepukan pada punggungnya membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan. Ah, ia baru saja menyelesaikan proyeknya. Sekarang ia bisa pulang dan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Pulanglah, aku bisa atasi yang di sini, hehe." Sasori tersenyum dan menepuk pundak rekannya itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Dei. Arigato."

"Hm."

Sasori segera menuju ruangannya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya, mengemas jas kerjanya untuk dibawa ke rumah. Lalu menyalakan kembali ponselnya untuk melihat beberapa pesan yang diabaikannya seminggu ini.

"Dia pasti merindukanku." sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu melihat sebuah nama yang sangat dirindukannya muncul sebagai pengirim pesan terbanyak di ponselnya. Sisanya, neneknya juga beberapa nomor tak dikenal.

"Kalau sebanyak ini, aku rasa aku ingin pulang dengan taksi saja." gumamnya, mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang. Lalu mengambil barang-barang dan tasnya untuk dibawa. Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Sasori berjalan keluar dari gedung penelitian tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa orang membungkuk padanya.

Langkah kaki Sasori terhenti pada pinggir jalan, menunggu taksi yang biasa ia pesan. Langit malam sedikit membuatnya merasa lega. Setelah satu minggu berada di dalam gedung untuk menyelesaikan akhir dari proyeknya, malam ini ia akan kembali ke rumah. Udara malam yang dingin membuatnya merasa seperti seorang tahanan yang baru saja dibebaskan, dan merasakan angin malam pertamakalinya setelah sekian lama.

Taksi yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Pintu taksi terbuka, dan seseorang menyapanya.

"Otsukaresamadeshita, kau tidak akan kembali lagi?"

"Haha, maaf Yahiko kau benar-benar bertanya langsung pada intinya. Bahkan aku baru memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam."

"Kalau begitu masuklah, aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

Sasori pun masuk ke dalam taksi, pintu taksi mulai tertutup dan perlahan taksi melaju meninggalkan gedung penelitian tempat Sasori bekerja.

Sasori kembali berfokus pada ponselnya. Yahiko melihatnya dan berniat mengusiknya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Akasuna-sama."

"Haaah, bisakah kau membiarkanku menikmati cinta dari istriku sejenak?" ucap Sasori.

"Ow, ow, kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku dan aku akan diam." Yahiko tertawa melihat Sasori tidak lagi menatap ponselnya.

"Aku sudah membeli rumah di sana dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan aku rasa, aku ingin mengabulkan keinginannya. Saat Gaara masuk rumah sakit bulan lalu, aku terlalu banyak melihatnya melamun."

"Bukankah itu wajar? Dia hanya khawatir."

"Ya." Sasori kembali menatap ponselnya. Lalu suara helaan napas terdengar darinya.

"Saat kau hidup bersama seseorang, kau akan mulai memahami pasanganmu."

"Kau benar-benar berubah, Sasori."

"Baguslah. Aku tidak mau jalan di tempat selamanya." ucap Sasori. Matanya masih terfokus membaca tiap-tiap pesan dari istrinya.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Yahiko.

"Surat cinta dari istriku." jawab Sasori sekenannya. Yahiko tersenyum.

Kebanyakan isi pesan yang diterimanya adalah sebuah laporan. Apa saja yang terjadi selama satu minggu keabsenannya telah diceritakan dalam banyak pesan di ponselnya. Dan satu pesan terakhir yang ia baca berhasil membuatnya tak sabar untuk tiba di rumah.

"Yahiko, berapa lama lagi aku akan sampai?" tanya Sasori.

"Apa ada hal bagus? Bersabarlah, satu jam lagi. Ini salahmu memilih rumah yang jauh dari tempat kerjamu." jawab Yahiko.

"Haha, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Sakura bilang, Gaara sudah bisa berdiri tanpa berpegangan."

.

.

Suara detik jarum jam menjadikan penantiannya terasa lama. Setelah berhasil menidurkan anaknya, Sakura tidak punya lagi kegiatan untuk dilakukan. Ia tahu suaminya akan pulang malam ini, meskipun tidak ada kabar apapun darinya.

Setiap kali suara mobil terdengar, dirinya tanpa sadar mengintip keluar dan mendapati tetangganya yang baru pulang kerja. Langit begitu gelap dan berpikir hujan akan turun malam ini tidak lagi membuatnya takut akan kesepian.

Terbesit kenangan masa lalu di sebuah kamar yang terasa dingin meskipun seseorang ada bersamanya. Kenangan yang muncul setiap kali ia merindukan suaminya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk. Dengan malas Sakura menghampiri ponselnya. Nama yang terpampang membuatnya segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'Bisa kau bukakan pintunya untukku?'

Ah, suara ini.

Sakura mematikan panggilan itu dan berlari menghampiri pintu depan. Dibukanya dengan agak terburu-buru, dan dipandanginya sosok yang kini berdiri di sana.

"Tadaima." ucap Sasori.

"Okaeri, aku merindukanmu." balas Sakura.

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura segera memberi jalan untuk Sasori masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di tutupnya pintu rumahnya, tak lupa menguncinya kembali. Sementara Sasori meletakan semua barang bawaannya pada bangku ruang tamu. Lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Bisa kita berpelukan dramatis?" tanyanya. Dan disambut anggukan semangat dari Sakura. Mereka pun berpelukan untuk melepas rasa rindu seminggu tak bertemu.

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Mensyukuri kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir tiga tahun tetap hangat meski terkadang Sasori tidak pulang selama beberapa waktu.

Meskipun lelah, Sasori berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sakura, menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Lalu meletakannya di atas tempat tidur mereka dan menghela napas panjang.

Sakura tertawa melihatnya. "Aku pasti berat."

"Aku tidak peduli, kok." Sasori berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan istrinya. "Aku hanya harus lebih kuat untuk bisa selalu menggendongmu."

Sakura mulai membelai rambut Sasori yang sedikit kasar dan lengket. "Hei, berapa hari kau tidak mandi?"

Sasori tertawa melihat kerutan di dahi istrinya. "Kalau aku mandi. Aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini, Sayang."

"Aku ingin kau mandi sekarang. Aku akan siapkan air hangatnya." ucap Sakura.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk melakukan tugasnya. Kepalanya menoleh mengikuti kemana istrinya pergi hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu, ia pejamkan matanya yang lelah.

Rasanya baru saja memejamkan mata, tepukan di pipinya memaksanya untuk kembali membuka kedua matanya. Sosok Sakura terlihat pertamakalinya.

"Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu lama." ucap Sakura.

Sasori segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas berat. "Tidak kok. Aku akan mandi sekarang, terima kasih."

Saat sosok Sasori menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Dia tidak mengatakannya."

.

.

Di pagi hari ketika sinar matahari berhasil membangunkannya. Semua rasa kantuknya berhasil dikalahkan oleh suara bising diluar kamarnya.

Ada suara blender, dan beberapa mainan. Sasori tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana meskipun dirinya baru saja membuka matanya sesaat lalu.

Sebuah senyum di pagi hari. 

Sasori berusaha bangkit dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Lalu berjalan keluar, melihat Sakura sedang menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas. Tak jauh dari sosoknya, ada Gaara sedang bermain mobil-mobilan.

Sakura sepertinya menyadari kehadirannya. "Ohayo, Sasori-kun."

"Ohayo. Apa Gaara sudah mandi?" tanyanya.

"Belum." jawab Sakura, ia tahu maksud pertanyaan suaminya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi."

"Yosh, aku akan membawanya mandi bersamaku." Sasori menghampiri Gaara yang terlihat gembira melihatnya. Menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

Suara Sasori yang mengajak Gaara mengobrol menggema di dalam sana. Sakura menghampiri mainan Gaara dan mematikan beberapa mainan yang menyala. Kembali ia menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Sasori keluar bersama Gaara yang dituntun untuk berjalan.

"Sakura, Gaara sudah bisa berjalan seperti ini." ucap Sasori.

"Ayo kita ajarkan dia berjalan? Ke taman?" usul Sakura. Sasori mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas usulan itu. "Tapi kalian pakai baju dulu sementara aku akan mandi sebentar."

"Dan sarapan." tambah Sasori. Mungkin karena capek terus membungkuk, ia menggendong Gaara dan membawanya berlari menuju kamar, memancing tawa riang Gaara.

.

.

Pertamakali keluar di siang hari setelah mendekam dalam ruangan beberapa lama. Sasori tidak menyadari musim gugur hampir berakhir. Udara mulai terasa dingin, pantas saja Sakura bersikeras membawa jaket tebal untuknya dan Gaara.

Ini hal yang menyenangkan. Ketika melihat anakmu bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, lalu bisa mengangkat salah satunya meskipun belum ada satu langkahpun yang ia lakukan. Karena ketika mengangkat kakinya, ia akan terjatuh duduk sambil tertawa.

Dari bangku taman, Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Sasori yang agak kecewa melihat Gaara tidak pernah berhasil membuat satu langkahpun.

Mungkin mendengar tawa Sakura, akhirnya Sasori menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Ia mengangkat Gaara dan membawanya menghampiri Sakura. Lalu duduk di samping Sakura, memangku Gaara yang berusaha berdiri dari pangkuannya dengan memegang kaos Sasori kuat-kuat.

"Sakura, apa kau mau kuliah?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh?" Sakura yang awalnya memerhatikan Gaara kini menatap mata Sasori untuk mencari maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Waktu Gaara diopname kemarin, aku teringat perkataanmu sebelum menikah dulu." Sasori berusaha mencari alasan bagus untuk menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya. "Aku piker, kamu mau kuliah."

"Aku sudah tidak berpikir seperti itu lagi. Seperti sekarang pun aku sudah merasa bahagia." Sakura menunduk, menatap kakinya yang ia ayun-ayunkan.

"Aa, itu ..." Sasori mulai merasa gugup untuk mengungkapkan rencana yang sudah ia jalankan sejak dua bulan lalu.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Sakura. Kakinya berhenti berayun, dan kembali fokus menatap suaminya.

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari tempat kerjaku. Besok aku akan ke sana untuk mengambil barang-barang lain termasuk mobil kita." Sasori tidak berani menatap Sakura dan berpura-pura fokus pada Gaara.

"He? Kenapa?" Sakura tahu pasti ada alasan atas tindakan Sasori yang Sakura pikir agak ekstrim. Pekerjaan Sasori bisa dibilang cukup bagus sekarang ini, kenapa ia berhenti? Lalu, kemana ia akan bekerja?

"Aku sudah membeli rumah di Konoha. Aku berpikir untuk ambil S2, dan kau bisa sekalian kuliah. Gaara akan kita titipkan pada orangtuamu, saat kita sama-sama berkuliah.

"Dan aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan baru di sana. Nenek Chiyo sudah mengizinkanku, orangtuamu pun setuju. Mereka bilang, mereka merindukanmu. Kamu tidak pernah menelepon mereka sejak Gaara masuk rumah sakit."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik pipi Sasori yang agak berisi. "Kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri."

"Maaf, aku hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi, jadi kita bisa kembali ke sana."

"Takut?" Pikiran Sakura entah kenapa menampilkan beberapa orang dari masa lalunya.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, kan?" ucap Sasori, membuat tarikan di pipinya lepas. Sasori dapat melihat air mata turun dari kedua mata Sakura yang meredup.

"Hm." Sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban untuk segala hal. Sasori merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menarik Sakura mendekat padanya.

"Ayo kita hadapi masa lalu." ucap Sasori. Gaara duduk pada pangkuannya, menarik rambut Sakura yang kini bersandar pada bahu Sasori.

.

.

Rumah ini tidak akan di jual. Itu yang Sasori katakan padanya. Sakura hanya perlu membawa pakaian dan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk kegiatan sehari-hari mereka di Konoha. Tetapi tetap saja semua barang itu penting, dan Sakura hampir mengemasi semuanya kalau Sasori tidak memergokinya.

Pria itu mulai memberinya intruksi tentang apa yang seharusnya mereka bawa dan apa yang bisa mereka tinggalkan di sini. Seperti berapa jumlah seprei dan sarung bantal yang bisa mereka bawa, termasuk keinginan pribadi Sakura untuk membawa semua bantal berlebih di rumah mereka.

Hari ini mereka selesai berkemas dan besok Sasori akan pergi mengambil mobil dan barang-barang lainnya yang ada di kantornya. Termasuk berpamitan resmi dengan teman-temannya. Lalu pulang untuk berangkat menuju rumah neneknya yang Sakura pikir cukup eksentrik.

"Sakura, apa kau lihat Gaara?" pertanyaan ini datang dari suaminya yang sejak tadi bermain bersama anak mereka di luar.

"Bukannya dia bermain denganmu?" ini jawaban standar yang dapat Sakura berikan.

'Krieeet' sebuah suara membuat keduanya bergegas untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan anak mereka saat ini.

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura. Ia refleks menuju dapur diikuti Sasori di belakangnya. Dan menemukan Gaara sedang asyik bermain di kolong meja makan dengan sekantung tepung yang sudah tercecer. Sakura segera berjongkok untuk melihat wajah anaknya. "Sasori, lihat apa yang dia lakukan!"

Sasori berjongkok dan menemukan wajah Gaara yang berwarna putih sedang menghisap jarinya. "Gaara?"

Merasa dipanggil, Gaara menatap orangtuanya yang kini tersenyum geli melihat penampilannya. Gaara segera merangkak menghampiri mereka dan Sasori mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Gaara menjerit riang, dan tertawa.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi patissiere?" ucap Sasori, dan Sakura segera mengambil kain untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang Gaara buat.

"Ini salahku meletakkan tepung dibangku." Sakura menatap kantong plastik yang berisi bahan-bahan kue. "Untung saja Gaara hanya mengacak tepungnya."

"Kau ingin membuat kue?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku berniat memberi sesuatu saat berpamitan dengan tetangga besok. Meskipun kita perginya lusa."

Sakura mengeluarkan isi kantong pelastik tersebut, dan Sasori melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, apa kau mau mandi bersama kami?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh?" wajah Sakura tiba2 memerah, dan Sasori tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura atas pertanyaannya. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di sana dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan Gaara dalam gendongannya.

.

.

Seseorang akan berubah ketika menikah, dan itu yang Deidara percayai setelah melihat teman dekatnya berubah lembut pada level tinggi. Padahal, pria itu termasuk tipe yang mudah marah jika melihat bagaimana pria itu berperan pada masa lalunya.

Hari ini pria itu datang untuk berpamitan. Melihat bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan orang-orang membuatnya tidak percaya kalau dulu mereka pernah menjadi anak nakal yang gemar berkelahi dan membolos ketika sekolah.

"Dei, kau tidak ingin berpamitan denganku?" tanya seseorang.

"Sas, kamu pamitan gini rasanya kita kerja di tempat yang sama beberapa tahun ini tuh cuma mimpi."

"Mimpi?"

Deidara tersenyum lebar. "Hadapi dia dan bahagiakan istrimu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku penasaran maksud perkataanmu tadi."

Deidara menepuk pundak Sasori lalu tertawa, membuat Sasori bingung dengan temannya hari ini. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Deidara saat ini? Ia selalu tertawa ketika memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kau bisa abaikan dia. Deidara hanya sedih karena tidak bisa merecokimu lagi."

"Konan-senpai."

"Semoga urusanmu lancar." Konan tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sasori.

Ini memang bukan terakhir kalinya mereka akan bertemu. Dirinya bias mampir sesekali jika kembali ke Suna. Ah, berharap tidak ada masalah serius setelah ini. Apalagi neneknya menunggu kunjungannya kali ini.

.

.

To Be Continue

AN: Permen Lemon, maaf ya aku ga kewarnet beberapa tahun ini. Juga buat readrs yang lain. Ini aja update pake lappie orang :v semoga bias update lagi, insyaa Allah

.

.

See You, Next Time~

.

.

Akasuna Sakurai.


End file.
